


A Butter Parting

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, Drabble, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Pet Names, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Before Darcy leaves, she gives Melinda one last gift: a pet name.





	A Butter Parting

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 18 - Buttercup

"Suck it up, Buttercup," Darcy said, tugging her jeans back on.

"No... 'Buttercup'? Really?" Melinda laughed.

"You shot down all my other ideas," Darcy argued.

"They were all terrible."

"I think what you mean is that they were all amazing and I'm brilliant," Darcy reminded her.

" _ You _ are," Melinda admitted, catching Darcy before she could escape and pulling her down to kiss.

"Mm-mm," Darcy hummed as she pulled away, shaking her head. "As soon as I'm out that door, you'll remember all the duties you have to perform." 

She gave Melinda one last kiss.

"See you in two weeks, Buttercup."

**Author's Note:**

> Melinda hates her pet name, but she loves Darcy.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171014224333/a-butter-parting)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
